Things Change
by sincerelyjami
Summary: Damon took Elenas virginity and told his buddies.Soon the whole school knows.Everyone & Damon starts to harass her.Damon continues until he saw what she was doing to herself.But what happens when Elena's pregnant? ALL-HUMAN
1. I hate myself

**Elena's POV**

I'm such an idiot. I was crying when I got back to my house. I was in a ball and my hair was messed up and the straps of my dress were falling to reveal my skin. I hate myself so much..

**2 hours ago.**

_"ELENAA!" Caroline screamed. We were at the Salvatore house, because they were hosting a party. Caroline dragged me here when i didn't even wanna come._

_"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" I asked. I was pretty drunk and I was slurring._

_"How do you like the party?" She asked._

_"It's good." I screamed. there was loud music playing and i could barely hear her. I was about to say something but someone interrupted me._

_"How are you ladies doing?" He asked. I turned around to see Damon. He was the hottest guy in our school. And i'm not going to deny it either. _

_"I'm just gonna go over there." Caroline said while she was winking at me. She was obviously drunk,too._

_"Hey, it's loud, let's go upstairs to my room." He said. I didn't even answer but he took my hand and led me upstairs. When we got up there he led me to his room while he was closing and locking the door. When I turned around to face him he just kissed me. Hard and Long. I kissed him back feeling the spark. His hands trailed down to my back while he was exploring my mouth with his tongue. He put my legs around his hips and carried me over to his bed. I don't know why i was doing this, but it felt good and i didn't want him to stop. He started taking off his clothes while i just watched him. He stared at me until he said something._

_"You're a virgin..aren't you?" He asked with an amused expression. He was naked completely and I looked at his manhood. IT WAS HUGE! I had surprised and scared expression on my face._

_"Yes.." I said. blushing. He was taking off my clothes and i didn't stop him._

_"Well don't worry it's going to hurt only a little." He 's the last thing he said before he thrust into me. It was so painful. but he put his finger to my mouth. _

_"Shhh." He said. He kept thrusting into me and his thrusts became more powerful. The pain turned into pleasure and i moaned. He smirked and kissed me. He was slowing down because he was probably coming to his climax. I came first and then he did. We both layed there looking at the ceiling. I dozed off to sleep. I woke up and hour later. I heard the shower running. That's when I came to my senses. What have i done? Damon walked back in. He just stared at me before he finally said something._

_"You can go now. I think I'm done with you, even though that was great sex." He said while he was winking.I stood up and took my clothes and just let the tears fall. He saw and had hurt in his eyes too but it went away.I walked outside and started sobbing. What did i do?_

**Currently. **

I was sobbing uncontrollably until sleep overcame me. I woke up the next morning and my eyes were puffy and red. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. I decided on wearing a blue hoodie and skinny jeans with my converse. I walked to school. As i was walking down the hallway people were laughing at me and just staring at me. I stood there for a few minutes like a lost puppy until Damon and his friends came up to me.

"So, sweet cakes, you lost you virginity to Damon, eh?" Klaus said. He was an ass and I hated him. I just stared at Damon. I had hurt in my eyes and the only thing i managed to get out was:

"You told them?" I asked. He looked into my eyes and had sorrow. for like 2 seconds until it disappeared.

"Of course. You were drunk and I had sex with the hottest girl. AKA you. You should be happy that i was your first." He said. He said it cold and with humor.

"But now, everyone thinks you're whore. but owell, tough luck. We should totally do it again if you want to, you you have to do is ask.." He asked smirking. I was crying by then and everyone started laughing. I saw Bonnie and Caroline. I ran to them. I jumped into the'r arms and started crying like crazy. I wish Bonnie would've gone to the party. She wasn't the type to get drunk. She would've stopped me. I started crying harder. They both took me to the bathroom. They looked at me and Caroline talked first.

"I'm sorry I dragged you to the party. I didn't know that that would happen." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. I gave her a sad smile.

"I shouldn't have stayed home. I should've gone with you guys." She said with sadness in her voice.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault, you guys. I should've been more careful." I said.

The bell rang and we went our separate ways. I was scared to face them. I walked into class and forgot that Damon was in my class. He looked at me and I looked at him. He quickly looked away. Everyone else came in and saw me. They started making fun of me. And i thought i was going to die there. Damon was looking at the ground the whole time. Our teacher came in and as usual gave us work. While I was doing my work some girls were throwing paper around the room. I grabbed one and read what it said.

_"Elena is such a whore. She looks so horrible. I can't believe she slept with Damon She lost her virginity,so sad,shows how much of a whore she is.._" It said. When I was done reading Everyone was laughing. They probably knew that i was reading it. Mr. Tanner grabbed it and read it. Mr. Tanner was a cruel teacher, but when he looked at me he had sympathy in his eyes. Everyone was still laughing and i was on the verge of tears. I stood up and ran as fast as i can out of the classroom and out of the school. I ran home opened the door and went inside. No one was home and i was grateful . I went to the kitchen grabbed a knife and went up to my room. I started cutting myself. I hated myself so much. I can't believe this happened. I started cutting myself everywhere in my arms. After a few minutes my arms were bleeding and it was covered in blood. I went to my bathroom and washed my hand. I gasped at what I saw. I was cutting so much that i wasn't even counting. There on my arms were about 30-35 cuts. It was burning like hell. I went back to my room and went to bed. I just layed there wondering how my life got so fucked up. and started crying. I was screaming and sobbing until i went to sleep.

_I don't think i can ever forgive myself.._

* * *

><p><strong>what do you guys thinkkkkkkk? if you guys want me to continue then review. -:D<strong>


	2. Why

**Elena's POV**

I woke up again with a really bad headache. I wish i could just leave and forget about everything. But I can't. I'm all alone in this. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5:43 pm. My stomach was growling. My sleeve was rolled up and I could see the cuts. I felt my eyes water up with tears. But I quickly shook them away. I went downstairs and got some chips. My parents and my brother still weren't home. I was worried. When I got upstairs our house phone was ringing. I went towards it and picked the phone up.

"Hello" I said. My voice was hoarse since i didn't talk in a long time.

"Hello,Elena, this is Caroline's mother. Can you please come to the hospital?" She asked. She sounded sad and it sounded like something was bothering her.

"Is anything wrong, sheriff Forbes?" I asked getting a bad feeling but shaking it off.

"Can you please just come down to the hospital?" She asked again.

"Sure,I'll be there in a few minutes." I said. I hung up and grabbed my coat. I was still wearing the same thing that i was wearing earlier. I walked downstairs and walked to the hospital not caring about my physical features. The hospital was pretty far away but I just needed to clear my head. When I got there I saw Sheriff Forbes.

"Elena, I have to tell you something. Will you please sit down?" She asked. She had sympathy in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked getting nervous.

"When you were at school, your parents were driving Jeremy to school since he was late. They were going towards the bridge but a car hit them and they fell off. Jeremy survived but your parents are gone.. I'm sorry." She said. It felt like everything was falling apart. Why them?

"No,no,no,no. You're lying. They can't die. They can't. You're lying. Please just tell me you're lying!" I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Elena." She whispered. She got close to me and hugged me. I just sat there and started crying.

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked.

"He has a few bruises and he's sleeping right now. They're not letting anyone in right now but you can check on him tomorrow." She said giving me a sad smile.

"Okay. I better get home, then." I said.

"I could drop you off.." She suggested.

"No it's okay. I need to clear my head." I said. She nodded. I slowly walked outside. And the tears kept coming. Everyone around me stared at me while I was walking down the street. I was stopped by a boy who goes to my school. I think he's name was Conner.

"Elena,I heard what happened to your parents and your brother. And I'm sorry about what's happening in school." He said. How did everyone know?

"Thanks,But how do you know?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"Well,Everyone knows. I'm sorry what's been happening to you,though.." He said giving me a sad smile. I nodded and continued walking home. Wow,now everybody knows. I never hated myself this much before. I went home and ran up to my room. I didn't bother locking the door. I didn't care anymore. I slammed the door and just broke down. Why was this happening to me?

**Damon's POV**

I heard the news about what happened to Elena's parents. I felt as if though this was my fault. I told my friends about Elena by accident. I thought they wouldn't care..but they did. They told the whole school and I had to act like I was okay with it. I'm such a dick. Everyone was making fun of her. I felt so horrible. And then her parents died.. I had to make this right. I should go to her house but I don't even know where she lives. I went to Matt's house. I heard he was childhood friends with Elena but ever since they started high school they drifted apart and now they barely talk anymore. Me and Matt became friends last year. I was already at Matt's house. I went up to the door. I knocked on it and Matt answered. He had an sad look on his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man? I heard what you did to Elena Gilbert. I may not talk to her now but it doesn't mean that i stopped caring about her." He said.

"I'm sorry, man. I heard what happened to her parents. I want to go to her house and apologize...Can you give me her address?" I asked. He looked at me.

"What are you gonna do? Apologize and then use her for your own sexual needs again?" He said. He looked disgusted and I wouldn't blame him.

"I won't. I just feel bad about this." I said. I really did. He looked at me before grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling something down. He handed it to me and I looked at it. It was her address! I smiled.

"If you do anything to hurt her again, I will personally make sure you don't use that thing down there _ever_ again." He said in a cold voice. I knew what he was talking about. I nodded and went to my car. I sped off to Elena's house.

**Elena's POV**

I was in my parents room looking at their stuff until i heard a knock at the door. I Was at the top of the stairs. I didn't feel like going downstairs So I just screamed.

"COME IN!" I yelled. I heard the door open and I heard someone coming towards the step. He was at the bottom of the steps and when I saw who it was I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I said. Venom coating my voice.

" I came to apologize.. I never meant for any of the things in school to happen." He asked. He wasn't lying but i can't forgive him that easily.

"What do you want me to do? Accept your apology and jump into bed with you? Now, tell me what do you really want?" I said while glaring at him.

"I really am here to apologize. I heard what happened to your parents And i feel horrible. Just please let me explain myself. I want to make things better between the two of us.." He said trailing off. I scoffed and went to my room. He came up and followed me in.

"Please.." He whispered.

"NO! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH THESE PAST TWO DAYS!ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. NOW MY PARENTS DIED AND I HAVE NO ONE. EVERYONE THINKS I'M A WHORE BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" I dropped to the ground and started to sob again. Uncontrollably. He looked down at me and sat beside me. I scrambled away from him as quickly as I can. I looked at him and he looked hurt.

"Please. just leave me alone. I am not going to forgive you for what you did.. So just. please. leave." I said whispering. He looked at me and was about to leave but then he saw my arms and froze. I was confused and looked at them. My sleeves were still rolled up and on my arms were big cuts that were still sore. I looked up at him and he looked sad. He walked up to me and held my arms,looking at the cuts. I just stayed there so he could see what I've done to myself because of him. He looked into my eyes.

"Are these because of me?" He asked with hurt in his voice.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Please don't hurt 't take it out on yourself. If you should take out on anyone..take it out on me..." He said. He's voice cracked.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE! I don't need to take it out on you because it's not going to change anything. It was my fault. I SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO YOUR STUPID PARTY. GOD, YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY AND EVERYONE KNOWS! Do you actually think that 2 words from your mouth are going to make me forgive you? And you want to make things better between us? I would never be friends with..you." I said, my voice cold and booming. He looked hurt as ever and walked away from me. He turned towards me once more.

"I'm sorry, You may never forgive me but i hope you know that i'm sorry." He said. I was looking at my arms and out of the corner of my eyes I saw him nod and leave. I heard the door close and I started crying again. I could never forgive him. After everything that he's done. And tomorrows school. I crawled back to my bed and just sat against it. My parents didn't deserve to die. I cried and cried and i looked up at the clock. _9:56 pm._ The only words that came out of my mouth were a whisper and could probably be heard if someone was standing very close to me.

"_Why?_" I asked and drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

><p><strong>over here, school is off. for like 4 days. So i'll try super duper hard to update these days. because when school starts i have a feeling i won't update for like a month. so tell me what you guys think -;D<strong>


	3. Happy,yet sad

**Elena's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling like a zombie. I was really thin since i hadn't eaten anything in like 2 days. My eyes were puffy as hell. My parents died yesterday. My brother is in the hospital. I lost my virginity to an ass & I don't know who's going to take care of us. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. It was hot outside so i decided on wearing jean shorts with a tank top and a cardigan on top. I went downstairs and ate breakfast. Even though i went through hell, I felt a tiny bit better. I was going to go to the hospital today t check on Jeremy and to ask Sheriff Forbes who our guardian was going to be. When I was going out the door I glanced at the clock. 9:43 am. This is the second day that I've missed school. I went outside and the warm air just hit my face. I walked to the hospital thinking about what Damon said. He meant what he said. I could tell. But I can't forgive him easily. He needs to earn it. I was lost in my thoughts and before I knew it I was right in front of the hospital. i walked in and saw Sheriff Forbes.

"Hey.." I said. She smiled at me.

"Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's been worried about you. They said that you haven't answered your phone." She asked getting concerned. _Oh crap!_ I forgot all about my phone. I've been through so much shit I didn't even bother to check.

"I'll call them both today." I reassured her.

"Oh and about Jeremy. He's awake right now if you want to go talk to him.." She asked. I nodded and went to the room that she told me to go to. I walked in and saw Jeremy. He had a bandage on his head. And he had about 5 bandages on his arms. He saw me and smiled. I walked to him and had happy yet sad tears in my eyes. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"I heard about mom and dad. It's all my fault.. I should've woken up earlier." He said. He's eyes were glistening with tears.

"No, Jer. It's not your fault. Trust me.." I said while i looked at him.

"Who's going to take care of us?.." He asked with a quiet voice.

"I don't know,I have to ask Caroline's mom. Can you wait here?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's not like I can go anywhere." He said. I smiled and left the room. I was happy that Jeremy was alright. He's the only family I have left. I walked down the hall and found Sheriff Forbes. I walked up to her.

"Who's going to be our guardian?" I asked with a cracked voice. I was afraid about what her answer was going to be.

"OH! I forgot. You're Aunt Jenna will come and be your guardian. She's actually coming in today with her daughter Katherine." She said. I smiled. It's been forever since I've seen Aunt Jenna or Katherine. Katherine had light brown hair and she's absolutely gorgeous. We kinda look alike and some people mistaken us for twins. Me Katherine are really close. Aunt Jenna is pretty to. Me and Jeremy used to be so close with them. Thinking about them made me forget all about my problems. I smiled and went back to Jeremy's room. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"JENNA AND KATHERINE ARE GOING TO COME!" I screamed. Jeremy looked shocked. Then he smiled so big.

"Really? When are they going to come?" He asked.

"Today. I don't know what time. Jeremy I'm going to ask Sheriff Forbes when I can take you home. Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah..you go do that." He said smiling. I walked out the hospital room once more and approached Sheriff Forbes.

"When can I take Jeremy home." I asked.

"Today. Actually you can take right now if you like." She said. I smiled and said thank you and went to Jeremy's room.

"You can get changed now. I can take you home today." I said. He nodded and stood up. I was going to help him but he nodded me off saying that he didn't need any help. He walked to the bathroom with his clothes and came back a few minutes later. We told Sheriff Forbes that we were leaving and said our goodbyes and Thank you's. We walked outside and started walking home. We talked about how things were going to be fine. But we both knew that deep down..they weren't going to be fine. As we were crossing the street, I looked up and saw... Damon Salvatore. He noticed me and gave me a sad smile. I looked away and continued walking. I felt naked the way he was looking me up and down. I looked into his eyes and saw lust. When I saw that I took Jeremy's hands and started walking faster.

"Whoa, whoa. What was that all about? And don't deny it because I saw the way that guy was looking you up and down." He said. I can't tell Jeremy what happened. A lot of things happened. This is one thing I have to keep away from him.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I said as I whispered the last part. We walked home in silence and we both went our separate ways. 2 hours later we heard a knock at the door. I ran to the door and opened it.

"HEY COUSIN!" Yelled Katherine. She was happy to see me but I could see that she was also sad. I smiled and we hugged. WE were still hugging but then we heard a voice being cleared. We separated and I looked up and saw Jenna. I smiled and she smiled. We both hugged and went in the house.

"I' m so sorry about your parents honey. I can't believe that happened to them." I looked at Jenna and saw tears forming in her eyes. I looked at Katherine and there were tears falling down from her eyes,too. I gave them a sad smile and hugged them both. I went to the stairs and Called Jeremy. He came downstairs and had a wide smile on his face when he saw who it was. They all hugged and I had a tear falling down. Jenna went upstairs and picked out a room. Katherine also picked out a room. I sat down on her bed. I needed a family member right now so I decide to tell Katherine what happened to me.

"Katherine,can I tell you something?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. It's been REAL long since we talked. She sat down on the edge of her bed. I told her my story. I realized at the end of it though I had tear stained eyes. She pulled me into a hug. She squished me and then i felt something burn. I pulled away and held my arms. I forgot about the cuts. That's one thing I managed to leave out.

"Lena,what's wrong?" She asked. She took a hold of my arms. I tried to get them back but she grabbed them again. She rolled up my cardigan and saw the cuts. She gasped and looked at them for a minute. She looked but up at me and she had tears in her eyes.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" She asked. I stayed silent.

"Look,Lena, you have me now. You have my mom now. Please don't do this to yourself. Who is the guy that did this to you again?" She asked. She said the last part quietly.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." I said. She nodded and she looked mad.

"Look, I'm gonna leave you to unpack okay?" I said getting up.

"Please,don't do this to yourself again? Please?" She asked through a soft voice. I nodded and left the room. I went to my room and slept again. Hopefully these days would get better. I miss my parents so much. But i'm grateful that I have Katherine and Jenna.

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later<strong>

It's been a long time since I've broke down and cried. I cried but It wasn't as serious as before. I went to school and came back in one piece. No one makes fun of me anymore. Now I get sympathetic looks. Damon didn't bother me. However he always looked at me and smiled. I just looked away and pretended that I didn't see him. I was at my first period class with Bonnie and Caroline. They've helped me through this and I'm happy for having them as friends. Bonnie and Caroline were sitting next to me. I was in the middle. They were talking about guys. I heard the door opening and closing. I looked up to see Damon with his buddies. He saw me and held my stare. His friends saw what he was looking at and they all looked at me. They all gave me sad smiles. I couldn't believe what I saw. Did they actually give me sad smiles? I looked at every single one of them and looked down. They sat down in the back and started talking. The bell rung and Mr. Tanner came in. He saw me and also smiled sadly. I returned the smile. In the middle of the class I felt queasy in my stomach. It felt like I was going to throw up. I ignored the feeling and it went away. But two minutes later It started up again. And I really needed to go. I didn't know what to do so I stood up and ran to the bathroom. Mr. Tanner, Caroline and Bonnie were yelling after me . I ran in the bathroom and went to one of the stalls. I started throwing up in the toilets like crazy. After I thought it was all over I rinsed my mouth. I was walking to class until I felt like everything was going blurry. I walked in and everyone was staring at me. Most of them were concerned. I was walking to my seat and then I felt pain in my head. I stood there and 2 seconds later I just fell. I heard yelling and people talking. I couldn't make out the words because Darkness was taking up my vision. And the next thing 'I knew, I was unconscious.

**1 hour later**

I woke up and I noticed that I was at the hospital. Caroline,Bonnie,Jenna,Jeremy,Katherine and Damon were all there. I sat up and looked at them. Aunt Jenna came forward and hugged me. I looked over at Katherine and saw her giving Damon dirty glares.

"Are you okay? What happened!" Bonnie,Katherine and Caroline screamed at once.

"I don't know.." I said. Damon was coming up to me and that's when everyone was at silence. Before he could say something the doctor came in.

"Elena.. I know what's been happening to you but i'm not sure you're going to like it." the doctor said. We all stared up at her in confusion. And that's when she spoke.

"You're pregnant." She said. When I heard that I had tears running down my cheeks. Damon looked at me in shock. We both knew who the father was. Katherine,Bonnie and Caroline knew,too. They were all shocked. Jenna didn't know so Katherine pulled her outside and told her. I held my belly and Damon continued to look at me shocked.

The _father_ of my baby was _Damon Salvatore_.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm kind of crazy for adding the baby drama. But that's how Damon and Elena are going to build their friendship -;) I may update soon cuz i'm bored.<strong>


	4. Not so easily

**Elena's POV**

It's been 3 day's since I've seen Damon. I'm 2 weeks pregnant and things got worse. Instead of Damon trying to talk to me it was _me _trying to talk to Damon. Whenever I approached him he would ignore me or act like he was talking to someone. Luckily, he kept it a secret and told no one. I tried to talk to him,I really did. But after a while I just stopped. I know that I shouldn't even be talking to Damon because of what he did..but i can't do anything about it now. I'm going to be a mom. I'm not going to be selfish and act like my baby doesn't have a father. I guess I have to forgive and forget. I've still been throwing up and luckily I haven't passed out anymore. I went to school and came back. Today it was my girl's night out. Katherine was coming with us. She hasn't gone to our school yet because she had to sign up and stuff. But tomorrows her first day and she's in my class. So she has to make friends sooner or later. I told her to stay away from most of the guys. Like Klaus,Tyler and all the asses. I was wearing a shoulder off shirt and black shorts since it was hot outside. Katherine was wearing something similar to mine except she was wearing a tank top. We went to the grill and saw Bonnie and Caroline already there. Katherine has gotten really close with my friends and me and i'm glad that she made new friends. We approached them.

"Hey guys!" Said Bonnie. We both smiled. Caroline,however,looked like she was daydreaming.

"Umm...Care,What are you thinking about?" I asked. Katherine looked at her in confusion.

"Would you guys think i'm crazy if told you guys that i have a thing for Tyler? And that we have a secret friendship because of his ass friends?" Caroline asked. We all looked shocked.

"I wouldn't...would you guys think i'm crazy if i forgave Damon for what he did to me since i'm pregnant with his baby?" I asked. They looked at me in shock. Especially Katherine.

"I know you guys hate him. But,guys, I'm having a baby. His baby. We can't act like nothing happened..because something did. I'm not going to be selfish and keep my baby away from him.." I said. They all nodded in understanding and smiled. I looked over at Bonnie and her smile faded.

"I know you don't want to be selfish..but if I were you I would keep my baby away from Damon if he was acting like a man whore." Bonnie said as she glared at something. Everyone else was confused.

"Look over there. It's Damon." She said. We all looked over where Bonnie was talking about. And there I saw Damon making out with a girl from our class. It was the same girl who threw that paper at me. It was Rose. I looked heartbroken even though i shouldn't. But hey, who would blame me? He's going to be a father and there he was making out with some girl. He stopped what he was doing and looked around. He saw us. He looked at me and had sorrow in his eyes. But it quickly vanished because he turned his attention back to Rose. I looked away.

"I guess you're right Bonnie." I said.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I think i need to throw up again." I said. It was a lie but they seemed to buy it. However Katherine didn't. I walked to the bathroom. I felt like I didn't need to go because I noticed that I had to pass _them_ to get to the bathroom. But i needed to go. So I just got up and went to the bathroom. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Damon and Rose staring at me.

"HEY! ELENA! WOULD YOU COME OVER HERE,PLEASE?" I turned around and saw Rose. She was the one that asked me that. I slowly walked over to them. Damon looked down. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Is it true that you're pregnant?" She asked smiling like a slut. My head snapped up and I looked at Damon who was still looking down.

"You told her?" I asked while my voice was cracking. He was in silence and I took that as a yes. I walked away from them feeling broken then ever.

"WHORE!" Rose called out to me. I had silent tears making it's way down my cheeks. And then i heard a _BAM_!I turned around and saw Katherine. rose was on the ground and Damon looked shocked. He looked at me and I looked away.

"Don't ever talk to my cousin like that...again! She may be a nice person...but i'm not." She said. She looked at me and smiled, and then walked away. I looked at Damon and he was staring at me. I walked to the bathroom and went in. I felt like throwing up now. For real this time. I went in one of the stalls and threw up like crazy...again. I heard the bathroom door opening and closing. I didn't bother to look up to see who it was. It was either My friends, or Rose. So she could clean up her bloody nose. When I was completely done throwing up I flushed the toilet and got up and got out of the stall. Who I saw was totally unexpected.

"Damon.." I breathed out. He looked at me. It was a long awkward minute until I decided to break the silence.

"It's the girl's bathroom..what are you doing here?" I asked. He looked at me once more before stepping closer. I was glued to my spot.

"I'm sorry that I avoided you. This was all my fault from the beginning so I should've helped you through it..but i didn't." He said. His eyes showed emotion. But I couldn't tell what it was. I nodded in understanding.

"I know that you don't want any part of this. But I've been going through stuff,too. It wasn't just you. I wanna run way from all of this,too. But I can't. Because this is reality." I said softly meeting his gaze. He nodded and came closer. He cupped my chin with his hands. I looked into his blue eyes. I could see nothing but love and sorrow.

"Elena,I am so sorry about this. About everything! I didn't mean to tell Rose but she figured it out by herself. Since I didn't want to kiss her or sleep with her. And I kept looking at you..so she figured it out. But i want you to forgive me because i'm going to be a father..and also because i want to help you. I want to be their for our child.." He said the last part quietly. I smiled at him.

"Damon,I can't forgive you that easily...but hopefully I will one day. Because like you said, you're going to be a need to be there for our child." I said softly. He nodded.

"When do you want to go to the hospital again?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." I said.

"Elena..please don't cut yourself." He pleaded. I smiled and nodded.

"I kind of promised my cousin..so..." I said. He nodded and we exited the bathroom. Caroline,Bonnie and Katherine were staring at us in confusion. I smiled at them. I wanted to laugh because Katherine was shooting daggers at Damon. He leaned in close to my ear.

"I don't think your cousin likes me that much,but then again who could blame her? I am a dick" He said. I giggled and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then..What time?" He asked.

"11:30"I said while smiling. He nodded and walked outside. I walked back to our table.

"You better spill your guts,girl." They all said together. I laughed and told them the whole story. They were all silent and were listening to me carefully. When I was done They were all smiling at me.

"WAIT. you didn't forgive him did you?" Caroline screeched.

"No Caroline,I didn't." I said while rolling my eyes. We talked for a couple more minutes until we went out separate ways. When me and Katherine got home we both went upstairs. I went to my room and brushed my teeth and changed into my pajama's. I went to my room and looked in the mirror. So much has happened these 2 weeks. I sighed and hopped into bed. I quickly fell asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about on thing,though. Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

I got home and smiled. Elena's finally talking to me. I don't know why I care about her so much. Usually I would sleep with girls and not care what they think. But whenever she cries i feel my heart breaking. I don't know why. I think I may love her. But how is that possible? I don't even know her. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I fell asleep that night thinking about none other then Elena Gilbert.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm super bored guys. This is probably the first time i updated a story 2 times in one day. But... I couldn't resist.<strong>** But i should update my other story.**


	5. Babies

**Elena's POV**

It's been a long time since I've woken up with a smile on my face. I was actually happy for once. But not entirely. Damon finally excepted the fact that he's going to be a father. I looked at the clock. 9:51. Oh my, I need to get ready. I got up and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and got in the shower. After I was done I got dressed in jean white shorts and a tank top. I didn't want the doctors to worry about my cuts so I used a little make up and covered up all my cuts. It looked good as new. It was June and school was going to end soon. And for that I was really happy. Hopefully no one know's that i'm pregnant. I went downstairs and saw Jeremy,Katherine and Aunt Jenna.

"What are you so dolled up for, Baby Mama?" Aunt Jenna asked.

"She's going to the hospital to check up one her baby. Damon Salvatore's taking her." Katherine said. I looked at her shocked.

"Jeez, thanks Katherine." I said smiling sarcastically. She looked at me and smiled. Jeremy and Jenna spit out what they were eating and looked at me like I was crazy.

"You mean, that guys who knocked you up and didn't give a fuck about you?" Jeremy said with a scowl.

"Look,I know you guys disprove, but We have to face the facts. I'm pregnant with Damon's baby. He apologized yesterday and said he would help me take care of the baby. I didn't forgive him though. It's going to take some time." I said. They both gave up and nodded understanding.

"But if that boy does one more thing to hurt you..Then I ban you from seeing him." Jenna said. I nodded. The rest of Breakfast went in silence. I heard the doorbell and dashed to the door. Jenna and Jeremy followed behind me. I opened the door and saw Damon standing there. He was wearing what he usually wears. Black v-neck. Black pant. Black Leather Jacket and Black Boots. He looked me up and down before smirking. I looked at him with a sad look. He looked at me and understood.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said. I nodded but someone interrupted me.\

"Yeah..you better be sorry." Mumbled Jeremy. I turned around and looked at him. Jenna was glaring at Damon while Katherine was in the background sticking her tongue out like a baby. Damon just looked at me. I said good bye to them and walked outside with Damon.

"I take it that they know about us." He said with his gaze on the ground.

"Yes..but don't worry.. they're going to like you sooner or later." I said with a reassuring smile. His head snapped up and he just looked at me.

"Were you defending me?" He asked shocked.

"Yes...because you're the father of my baby and you did apologize." I said. He looked at me for a minute or two and then smiled. We walked to the car in silence. He opened the door for me and I smiled. I got in and waited for him to come in. He turned on his car and started driving towards the hospital. Half way there he broke the silence.

"What are we going to name out baby?" He asked. Looking at me.

"I don't know. It depends on the sex. But if it's a girl I want to name her Kira or Marissa. If it's a boy then I want to name him Conner." I said.

"Whoa. Were you planning this all night?" He asked.

"No.. I just really like those names for some reason." I said smiling and blushing.

"Well I like Conner. And I like the name Marissa." He said. I nodded. I was happy that he liked my names.

"Wait..don't you want to name them something?" I asked looking at him with curiosity. He looked at me.

"I wasn't preparing for any of this. But I really do like the names you chose." He added. I nodded and he continued driving to the hospital.

"Would you like to come to my house today,Elena?" He asked.

"Damon..." I said.

"No. Not like that..but I told my parents that you're pregnant and they would really like to meet you. My brother also wants to meet you." He said. I nodded smiling ant then I got nervous.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked.

"They would love you. But I kind of told them that you're my girlfriend." He said looking down.

"Oh..." I said. He looked at me in shock.

"You aren't mad or anything?" He asked. I just laughed.

"Damon if I were in your parents position I would tell you to tell the girl that you got pregnant to abort the baby...if she wasn't your girlfriend." I said. He thought about it and nodded.

"But we might have to kiss..so that they can believe us." He said. I nodded slowly. I put my hands up to my lips. thinking about that spark that I felt when we kissed.

"You felt it too...didn't you?" He asked. We were at the hospital and he was parking. I looked at him confused.

"What?.." I asked slowly.

"I felt that spark too...when we kissed. It felt weird but then it felt it amazing. You're not like any other girls that I met,Elena. That's why I felt the need to apologize to you. And since you're pregnant with our baby we might as well call it..._fate._" He said looking at me when he said the last parts. I was surprised by his words. I didn't know he was capable of those words. But I felt happy that he actually said those words to me.

"Oh..." I said smiling. I was about to get out but he beat me to the door and opened it for me. He took my hand and we walked in the hospital hand in hand. I felt safe with him for some reason. But I couldn't tell him that. We walked in silence to our room. I sat down on the bed waiting for the doctor. I was looking down while Damon was looking at me. I felt awkward. Finally the doctor came in. "

"Hello,Elena. Do you want to do a sonogram?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well,then you should lay down. Can you wait for a few minutes?" She asked. I did what she said and looked up at the ceiling. Damon came next to me and held my hand. He smiled at me and I smiled at him. We were just there...staring at eachother's eyes. The doctor came in again.

"Can you lift up your tank top,honey?" She asked. I nodded and lifted up my tank top. Damon stared at my belly before turning his attention back to my face. The doctor put on the gel. I gasped because it was cold. I felt Damon squeeze my hands.

"And there is your babies." She said. I looked at the screen and saw our baby. But wait! The doctor said babies.

"What do you mean, _babies?"_ I asked.

"Honey, you're pregnant with twins." I was shocked. I looked at Damon and he was shocked like me. His eyes were glued to the screen. We both were in silence and were staring at our babies. After everything was done Damon was walking me to the car. This time he wasn't holding my hand. We walked in silence to the car. He opened my door for me. I got in and he began to drive me home. I decided to break the silence.

"Damon..are you ok?" I asked getting worried.

"Yeah i'm fine.." He said. Something in his voice was telling me that he wasn't.

"Damon.." I asked. He snapped his head up to me and just stared at me.

"Goddammit Elena! I said I was ok!" He snapped. I looked down to the ground and nodded. It felt like hoursbut we finally arrived to our house. He held me by the arm.

"I'll pick you up at seven." He said not looking at me. I nodded and got out of the car. I walked to my house without looking back. I opened my house door and walked in.

Sometimes I just don't get that man...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna update later because tomorrow i might not get to. so yeah.. what do yall think?<strong>


	6. Apologies

**Damon's POV**

Elena's having twins. I really like Elena. As crazy as it sounds I might even love her. But She deserves WAY better then me. I accepted the fact that i'm going to have a kid. But 2 kids? That's unexpected. I'm not going to be a good father to these kids. Elena might as well just leave. But I already promised her that I'll stay and help her. So I'll try. I snapped at her today and I feel like an idiot. I went inside my house and saw my mom and dad. My dad was reading a newspaper and my mom was reading a book. My dad looked up and smiled at me. My mom greeted me. I saw little Stefan playing with his toy cars. Stefan was my younger brother. He's only 6 and he's a great brother. Like my father,Stefan has green eyes. Like my mother,I have blue eyes.

"Mom..Dad... I took Elena to the hospital today and she did a sonogram. We're having twins." I blurt out. My mom looked at me shocked. And then she jumped up and down like a teen that's high. My dad came up to me and pat my back. My mom looked at me and saw that I wasn't that excited.

"What's wrong honey? I thought you wanted the baby." She asked nervously.

"I do..but I think I might screw up. My whole life all I've done is screw around with girls. But the Elena happened and I'm scared that I may break her heart and hurt her. I've done a lot to hurt her, already,but she's giving me a chance to redeem myself and I don't want to screw it up. I want to be a good father to our children. I'm just scared that i might screw up with her and our kids and I don't want to risk that." I said. I cared about Elena and I want to be there for her. My mom looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Son, you will do just fine. You're a great person, you really are. You'll be a great father." My dad said. I smiled at him and he left the room.

"Hey.. what's a twin?" My brother Stefan asked.

"You're too young for that honey." My mom answered. My brother pouted and then left the room. I went up to my room and laid on my bed. I don't know what's going on with me. I took away Elena's virginity. I didn't care but I always feel so...attracted to her. I don't know why. But for some reason I'm scared to love someone. And Elena's probably mad at me right now because of my little outburst at the car. I looked at the clock. 12:50. It's going to be so long until I see Elena's beautiful face. So I decided to take a nap.

**5 hour later**

I woke up and looked over at the clock. 5:50. I jumped up from the bed and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower. And got dressed. I went downstairs to see my mom cooking.

"You haven't forgot about the dinner..have you?" My mom asked. I smirked.

"Not for anything in the world." I said. My mom rolled her eyes. I went to the living room and saw my dad watching a football game. I sat down and started watching with him.

"Hey,Dammi. Can you listen to something?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah sure." I said. But then my worst fears were realized. Very loudly,Stefan began reciting the A B C's.

"A...B...D...C...Z...X...W.." He said. Me and my dad covered our ears. My mom came in and started clapping her hands. Stefan continued and I thought my ears were going to pop. God,help me.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

"Are you sure you don't want us to go over there and pop his mouth?" Katherine asked.

"For the last time Katherine..he's not all that bad!" I said smiling. Katherine has become very overprotective of me. I looked over to her and she nodded. I looked into my full length mirror. I was wearing a dress. It was pink and it was strapless. It went a little above my knees. My hair was in curls, since Katherine suggested.

"You can stop looking in the mirror... you look beautiful." Katherine said. I smiled and looked over at the clock. I was about to but then the doorbell rang. I walked downstairs and opened the door. It was Damon. He smiled at me and then started to look me up and down. For some reason,this time I wasn't that offended. I got used to it. He looked up to my face.

"We should get going. My parents are very curious to meet you." He said smirking. I nodded. He took my hand in his. And he walked me to his car. He helped me get in. In a matter of minutes he was driving.

"Look,I'm sorry about earlier.I didn't mean to snap at you." He said.

"It's ok. We're having twins. I was just as shocked as you were. You seemed shocked but it looked like something else was bothering you." I said. I was choosing my words carefully.

"Other things were bothering me.. I''m just afraid of the fact that i'm going to screw this up. You saw how I am. I break girl's hearts and I don't seem to care." He said.

"You didn't break my heart,Damon. And you aren't going to screw this up." I said.

"I'm not going to be the greatest father..you do know that right?"He said. I took his hand in mine. He looked at me.

"You're already being a good father by not backing out. Trust me Damon,if Klaus was in this situation then I'm pretty sure that he would've left town and changed his name or something...but you didn' avoided me for a couple of days,but that's it. you were actually there for me. And if you ask me,you're going to be the _best _father." I said sincerely. He looked shocked at my confession. He smiled but he had to avert his attention back to the road. When we arrived he stopped the car and quickly got out. He opened the door to my side and helped me get out.

"You do't have to do this every time..you do know that, right?" I asked smiling at his sweetness.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said smirking. I started blushing. He took my hand and led me in the house. I loved his house it was classy and it was nice. My house could probably fit in here 15 times.

"DAMON,HONEY! IS THAT YOU?" A women yelled. Damon started blushing. I suddenly felt nervous. What if they didn't like me? Oh god. I feel like throwing up. And this time it isn't because of the baby.

"I'm coming mom!" He yelled. We walked hand in hand to the kitchen. He stopped and I stopped with him. I gave him a confused look. Slowly he came close to my ear. He cam so close that I could feel his hot breath on my ear.

"Don't worry..they'll like you." He whispered. We walked into the kitchen.

_Time to meet the parents..._

* * *

><p><strong>YEAAAA,BUDDDYY. don't worry..His parents will like her. And some Delena on the next chapter.-:D<strong>


	7. Sparks

**Elena's POV**

I'm scared to meet Damon's parents. What if they don't like me? Damon was still holding my hands. He saw that I was nervous and squeezed it a little. I looked at him and smiled. We walked into the kitchen. I saw a women chopping up onions and a little boy hiding behind her. The women was really pretty. She looked like she was in her 30's. The little boy that was hiding behind her looked like he was 5 or 6. Damon's mom didn't notice us but when she turned around she looked at me wide-eyed.

"Is this you're lovely girlfriend?" She asked beaming. I let out a sigh of relief and blushed. Damon only nodded.

"Come on honey,don't be shy. What's you're name?" She asked.

"My name's Elena" I said. I looked curiously at the little boy.

"Who are you little fella?" I asked to the little boy. He looked at me and then answered.

"My name's Stefan." He squeaked. I smiled at him.

"Damon,why don't you take Elena to the living room. I'll call your father." She said. Damon walked me to the living room.

"You're parents are very nice." I said.

"They can be embarrassing sometimes,but I love them." He said.

"You never told me that you had a brother." I said.

"I just wanted to surprise you." He said grinning.

"Well I am very surprised " I said smiling. We looked into each other's eyes. Damon was leaning in but then someone interrupted him.

"Dammmmii! Mom's calling you and your girlfriend!" Stefan came in. He stood frozen at the doorway when he absorbed the situation. He saw what Damon was about to do and He immediately ran in the house.

"MOMMMYYY! DAMON WAS ABOUT TO KISS HIS GIRLFRIEND! HE'S GONNA GET COOTIES FROM HER!" He screamed. Damon looked at me and then blushed 3 shades of red. We walked to the dinning room and we took our seats. Right next to Mrs. Salvatore I saw an older looking man. He had black hair that were sprouting gray hair. And he has green eyes like Stefan. He looked at me and smiled.

"Is this who I think that is,son?" He asked smiling very widely.

"Yes,dad. Elena,I would like you to meet my dad. And Dad,this is Elena, my girlfriend." Damon said. He said that last two words looking at me. I nodded at him and shook hands with Mr. Salvatore.

"It's nice to finally meet you." I said.

"You too." He said. The rest of the time we ate dinner talking about basic things. I realized though that Mrs. Salvatore is really excited about the babies. She reminded me of my mother. Tears were beginning to for but I quickly shook them away. Stefan was eating dinner in silence. When I looked at him I found him staring at me all the time. He always blushed and looked away. He really was a cute kid. All of were conversing very fine until Mrs. Salvatore asked me something that opened up old wounds.

"How are you're parents,Elena?" Mine and Damon's head snapped up at this question.

"Actually,my parents died two weeks ago in a car accident." I said,my voice cracking when I said the last part. Mrs. Salvatore looked at me with sympathy in her eyes and so did Mr. Salvatore.

"I'm so sorry honey." She said. I nodded. And then I felt something in my stomach. Oh my,I felt like throwing up.

"Damon?Where's the bathroom?" I asked quickly. Damon looked at me and then understood. He quickly took me to the bathroom. I dashed into the bathroom and started throwing up in the toilet. I've noticed something. I usually throw up when I'm sad or about to cry. When I was finished throwing up I flushed the toilet. And rinsed my mouth with some cold water. I turned around and saw Damon standing there.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"Nowadays I only throw up when I'm about to cry or when I'm sad. So don't worry about it. I hope you're mom doesn't think anything of it." I said. He laughed and I looked at him with confusion.

"My mom thinks that if you throw up or when you feel the baby kick it means that the baby is trying to 'communicate' with you." He said. I laughed.

"I really do like your parents,Damon. They remind of my own parents." I said. He gave me a sad smile and then took my hand in his. and led me to the kitchen. And that's when I noticed that we were in his room. The very same room where we had sex. I felt the feelings coming back to me and felt this odd sensation. Damon noticed our surroundings too and blushed I looked at him and saw lust in his eyes and they were turning dark. He noticed that I was looking at him and then he looked away. We walked to the dinning room in complete silence. We took our seats .

"I don't think the baby likes my cooking very much" Mrs. Salvatore said.

"It's not that, I usually throw up when I feel sad or something like that. And your cooking is very good"I said smiling. She smiled back and we ate our foods in silence.

"Elena?" A squeaky voice asked. I looked up and saw Stefan. Suddenly all attention was on him.

"You're very pretttyyy." He said.

"Thank you,you're a cutie,too" I said. He blushed and looked down at his plate. Everyone else was laughing at his sudden outburst. When dinner was over Damon took me to his backyard. There was a slight breeze and it felt nice.

"When do you wanna go to the hospital again?" He asked.

"10:30" I said. He nodded. We were standing in silence and then he turned me around. He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. His eyes were very beautiful. It was like he was staring right at my soul.

"Elena, I really like you. And I know that we barely know each other but I would like to change that." He said. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Did I ever tell you that you were beautiful?" He said. I blushed and giggled. I looked back up and saw that he was leaning into me. He was doing it slowly. First he would look at my lips, then he would look back up at me. He was doing this until he was at least an inch away from my lips. He closed his eyes and I did the same. He softly kissed me. I kissed him back and the next thing we knew we were kissing with passion. I felt that spark and it was nice. I can't explain. Even though this man has done so much to hurt me..kissing him..it feels so right. It felt like we were meant to be. We stopped briefly and came apart for air. He looked into my eyes.

"That was amazing." He said.

"mhhm" I said. It was suddenly chilly outside and I shivered. Damon noticed so he took off his jacket and put it over me. It smelled just like him. He swung his arm over my shoulder and we were just standing there looking off into the night sky. There were stars everywhere and suddenly I thought about my parents. I didn't notice but I had tears running down my cheeks. Damon noticed and wiped off the tears before giving me a hug. I cried into his cheast for a few minutes.

"Do you wanna go home?" He asked. I nodded.

"I would stay over if I could...but I don't want to give Jenna the wrong idea." I said blushing. He nodded and took me inside.

"Elena,honey? Are you leaving already?" Mrs. Salvatore came in. I nodded.

"Honey before you go can you come into the kitchen for a moment?" She asked. I nodded and let go of Damon's hands.

"I'll be waiting outside." He said. I nodded and followed his mom to the kitchen.

"My son loves you.." She said smiling. I blushed so deeply that i think I looked like a tomato. She came forward and looked at me.

"You two are having a baby. Even though you guys are still in high school,i'm not that mad. I'm really happy. Having a baby is taking a big step. And he really does love you. The way he was telling me about how he was afraid to hurt you...it just meant that he loved you." she said. I nodded and said my goodbye. I walked outside and saw Damon leaning against his car.

"What were you and My mom talking about?" He asked getting suspicious.

"Nothing" I said a little too quickly. He nodded and opened the door for me. I got in and he drove me home. When he arrived at my house I opened the door. I turned back to Damon.

"Thank you for tonight." I said. I leaned over and kissed his cheeks. And then I said goodbye ad walked into my house. In the kitchen I saw Katherine,Jenna and Jeremy. They looked at in curiosity and I waved them off.

"Can I tell you guys what happened tomorrow? I'm kind of tired." I said. I was actually lying. I was tired,but I couldn't stop thinking about Damon. And what his mom said sent butterflies in my stomach. And then the kiss we shared was really nice. I went upstairs and brushed my teeth. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. That night I dreamed about _Damon Salvatore._


	8. Morning kisses

**Elena's POV**

I woke up with a start this morning. I wasn't depressed or sad this morning. Instead of other days where I just wanted to lay down and forget about everything I was actually looking forward to this day. I looked at the clock and it read 9:00. I got up and went to the bathroom. I got ready and went into my room. I was only wearing a towel . I was looking for what I was going to wear this day. I picked out a pair of short and a loose fitting tank top. I looked down at my bell and noticed that I got a tiny bit fatter.I was about to take off my towel but then I heard my bedroom door open. Oh shit, I forgot to lock it. I looked up and saw Damon. What the hell was he doing here? He looked at me and started looking me up and down.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know that you were taking a shower." He said. I was aware that I was probably red like a tomato. I tightened my towel.

"You're a bit early,don't ya think?" I asked.

"Actually it's 10:25" He said smirking. I was confused but then I looked at the clock. It was 10:25. Oh shit. Then he started laughing.

"It;s okay, you can take your time. We all have our moments." He said. His gaze dropped down to my chest. I looked down and saw that it was showing a lot of cleavage. My towel was really short. It stopped halfway through my thighs. I gasped and turned around.

"Can you wait downstairs..?" I asked. I turned around and saw him nod. He left and closed the door. What the hell is wrong with me? I blushed again and took off m towel. I changed really quickly and brushed my hair. Even thought I was wearing a loose fitted tank top, It was really tight. My belly really gained some pounds. I walked downstairs slowly. I didn't want to fall and hurt the baby. I walked into the kitchen and saw Damon, Katherine and Jenna. They were all talking. Katherine looked at me and winked. She looked at my stomach and started laughing. Damon and Jenna turned towards me and they looked down at my stomach.

"Hey there,Baby Mamma?" Jenna said giggling. Damon was still staring at my stomach. HE looked at my face and smiled. I walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. Jenna gave me pancakes. I ate slowly.

"Elena,are you going to the Lockwood's today?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked utterly confused.

"Elena! you forgot! Today they're going to have a party!" Katherine shouted.

Oh my god, I did forget. I was caught up in so much drama that I forgot. Caroline is going to kill me." I said sighing.

"Don't worry. After the check up we'll go to the mall. Katherine would you like to join us?" Damon asked. Katherine hesitated but then nodded. When I was finally done eating I looked up. Damon was looking at me. Is that what he was doing all this time? I looked at Katherine and she looked like she was about to burst into giggles in about any moment.

"I'll start the car, I'll honk when I'm ready." Damon said. He got up and walked outside.

"I like Damon. He's nice and hot. And he treats you right. you should go for him cousin." Katherine said. I blushed.

"Enough about me, do you have your eyes out for anyone?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You'll find someone." I said. She nodded and we sat in silence. Jenna was washing the dishes with a smile on her face. I heard a honk outside. I got up and walked outside. II saw Damon leaning against the car door. I walked to the passenger side and got in. When we were both seated he started driving. I noticed that he was looking at me. I looked at him.

"Would you like to go with me to the party?" He asked. I could tell he was nervous.

"yes" I said. He looked at me and then he gave me a big smile. When we got to the hospital. We both got out and signed in. We finally got called to go in. My doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Are you having any problems,sweetie?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Okay, then lets do the sonogram." I nodded and laid down. I rolled my tank top up. She applied the gel and again, it was cold. She did some stuff and I looked at the screen.

"And there are your babies" She said. Even though I couldn't make out the details, they were beautiful. I looked at Damon and he had love in his eyes.

"It's too early to tell the sex of them, but their organs are forming and so far, they are healthy." She said. We all continued to stare at the screen. After 10 minutes me and Damon decided that we should leave. When we were at the car I called Katherine and told her to get ready because we coming over to pick her up. The rest of the way home we drove in silence. We both had huge smiles on our faces. We pulled up to the driveway. After 2 minutes I saw Katherine coming out. She got in the back and noticed us smiling.

"Why are you guys smiling to big?" She asked suspiciously.

"We saw our babies." Said Damon. Katherine had huge eyes and said nothing else. When we finally arrived at the mall we went to one of the dress stores. I was looking around until I saw the perfect dress. It was dark blue and it strapless. It was a little above the knees and it had ruffles. I took it and tried it on. When I came out I saw Katherine she was babbling about something to Damon. Damon looked like he was about to shoot himself. Katherine lifted up her head and saw me. She stopped talking and her mouth was wide open. Damon followed her gaze and saw me. His mouth was in a huge "O". HE walked towards me. Katherine probably sensed that something romantic was going to happen and she walked away quietly.

"You look beautiful." He said gazing at me. I blushed.

"Thank you"I said. I looked up and saw Damon leaning into me. I tensed up. He was close enough. His lips met mine. It was sweet. I kissed him and in a matter of minutes we up against the walls. His hands were raking against my back. I was holding onto his face. We came apart for air. We looked into eachother's eyes. My lips became swollen and Damon started smirking.

"I guess since that just happened, we officially are a couple." He said. I blushed and nodded. I went back into the changing room and changed into my outfit. I walked out and saw Katherine. She was winking at me numerous times. She had a bag in her hands. I went beside Damon. I decided to buy the dress. He paid for it even though I told him that I had the money. We went to the food court and ordered our food. We ate talking about basic things. When we were finally done we headed home. We arrived at my house and I was about to get out. But Damon caught my arm.

"I'll pick you up at 6" He said. I nodded and walked to my house with Katherine by my side. Me and Katherine separated. I walked into my room and grabbed my phone. I can't wait to tell Bonnie and Caroline about today.

I was actually excited about today. Damon was so nice and sweet. He actually apologized to me. We still felt the spark. Whenever he touched my skin was always burning up. He had this effect on me and I didn't know what it was. And I was to my bed until i dropped dead in my tracks. Oh no. I was falling in love with Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

After I dropped off Elena I went back home. I can't believe what happened. I kissed her. And it was really nice. I walked into the house and saw Stefan playing with his toy cars. I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed. I think I'm falling in love with Elena..

* * *

><p><strong>soorrrrrrrryy, long time no update. School was frustrating this week...and awkward. A guy rubbed my hand. O.o. well anyways, thanks for reading and review to tell me what you guys think-:D until next time.<strong>


	9. Some time

**4 hours later**

Me,Katherine and Jenna were getting ready for the Party. Hopefully Katherine will meet someone special tonight because she's the only one that's going to the party alone. I'm going with Damon and Jenna's going with Alaric Saltzman. Bonnie's going with Jeremy and Caroline's going with Tyler. Katherine wore this cute pink dress with a bow tie. Jenna wore something similar except it was baby blue and it didn't have a bow tie. It was elegant and it was appropriate. I curled my hair and wore blue flats that matched with my dress. If I wasn't pregnant then I would probably wore high heels but I don't want to risk hurting the baby. I looked towards the clock. It was only 5:43. I walked downstairs and already saw Katherine and Jenna waiting for me.

"You guys ready?" Jenna asked. Me and Katherine nodded.

"Moommmmy, why am I so single and lonely." Katherine whined. I was holding back a laugh.

"Katherine, baby, you'll find the perfect guy when it's time." Jenna said giving her daughter a smile. Katherine started grumbling something under her about how she's going to grow old if she waits anytime longer.

"Elena, do you need me and Alaric to drop you off?" Jenna asked.

"No, Damon's taking me." I said. I blushed thinking about him.

"Oh about him...Is he treating you right?" Jenna asked.

"His actually being really nice and gentle towards me. And I think I may like him.." I said averting my gaze. From behind me I heard coughing and sputtering.

"He did the most terrible things to you and you guys like each other? If you do like him then why now? His an ass for what he did to you.." Katherine said loudly.

"I know but he changed..." I said confidently not knowing for sure if I was correct.

"People like Damon don't change. Once a player,always a player." Katherine said.

"Katherine-" I said. I was stopped mid sentence because there was knock at our door. I quickly went to the door and opened it. I saw Damon. He was wearing a black tuxedo and he had flowers in his hands. He looked really good tonight. I was so busy gazing at him that I didn't even notice that he was looking me up and down. He finally looked at me.

"Flowers for the lady" Damon said. He held out his flowers to me and I took them. As weird as it sounds, It smelled like Damon. I blushed and excused myself so that I could go to the kitchen and put them in water. I went to the door and saw Katherine and Damon exchanging glares. I sensed the tension and grabbed Damon's hands and walked outside with him.

"What was all that about?" I asked when we got to his car.

"Your cousin gave me a little talk that if I do anything stupid that she's going to make sure that I never make children again." He said.

"Please, don't mind her. She's convinced that your going to 'hurt' me. She'll get over it soon because Damon, you are a nice person. You're helping me get through this." I said giving him a reassuring smile. He looked at me and nodded. we both got into the car and drove in silence to the Lockwood's. We arrived 10 minutes later. Damon stopped the car and unlocked the doors. I opened my door and got out. Damon walked over to me and held out his hand. I blushed and took it. He was warm and I felt safe with him. We walked in and greeted us.

"Hello there." She said smiling warmly.

"Hey,." I said.

"Hello,." Damon greeted.

"Did Caroline come?" I asked.

"Not yet, Tyler went to go pick her up." She said.

"Enjoy yourselves, I'm going to go talk to the other guests." She said. walked off into the other direction.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Damon said. I nodded and went to the other room. I got a drink and after a few minutes Tyler and Caroline walked in holding hands. They were so cute.

"Elena, you made it! I thought you forgot." Caroline said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said.

"Hey Elena." Tyler said.

"Hey Tyler, how are you and Caroline doing?" I asked.

"We're doing good.._Very good."_ He said. Caroline smacked him and Tyler kissed her. I looked away.

"Hey, Elena, can you get some Grey goose Vodka? It's up in my room." Tyler asked.

"Sure." I said. I headed up the steps. For some reason I think Caroline's going to go home wasted.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

I walked up the steps and went to look for the bathroom.

"God this house is so complicated." I grumbled.

"It is isn't it?"I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Rose. I haven't talked to her since I saw her at the grill.

"So brunette's the flavor of the month,eh?" She said.

"What do you mean? I like Elena very much." I said confidently. I did. She was the most beautiful girl in the world and plus she was carrying our baby. I put her through hell and I want to help her.

"Come on,Damon. We both know that you and Elena aren't going to last." She said coming closer. She pushed me into a room. It was probably Tyler's.

"Get out of my way,Rose." I said.

"You don't deserve Elena. She's too soft. You're a player. You can't last with a girl even if you tried. I'm also the same. We're perfect for each other." She said huskily. I thought about it and she was right. I was a player and Elena was too soft. I don't want to hurt her again. I was so busy thinking that I didn't notice that Roses lips were on mine. I knew this was wrong but I kissed her back. I don't know what was wrong with me. I pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her. Her hands were tangled in my hair while I was holding her back. She was about to take off my suit and that's when I decided that this was going too far. I didn't get to reply because I heard an angelic voice behind me. I turned around and saw Elena. She had tears in her eyes. I hurt her yet again. I hate this.

"Damon?" She said. Her voice was broken and I felt so bad. I looked at Rose and she was smirking.

"Elena, It's not what it looks like." I said hoping that I could reason with her. She shook her head and ran out the door and went downstairs.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Rose said. She cam up to me again but this time I'm not going to make the same mistake again.

"Get away from me Rose. Get away from us. Don't you see what you're doing. I like her. Hell, I may even love her! and you're trying to ruin our relationship." I said. I was red and I felt like hitting something. Due to my sudden outburst Rose backed away. I left her and went downstairs looking for Elena. I saw her talking to Katherine. Oh god. Elena had tears on her cheeks and Katherine looked like sh was about to kill. A few minutes later I saw Elena walk away outside. Good, now was my chance. I walked outside and saw her sitting near the lake. I sat next to her and I could feel her body tense.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for what i did. I really do like you it's just that I'm afraid that i'm going to hu-" I was cut off.

"Well you did hurt me."She said. She paused and I was staring at the ground.

"I know that you don't want to hurt me but you already did..more then one time. And we're taking things a little to fast,don't you think?" She said. I was still looking at the ground.

"I think we need some time. Maybe lots of time. I think you need some time to figure out what you're doing. I need some time because I'm confused and lost. My parents are dead and i'm pregnant, I just need some time to heal..." She said while sobbing when she she said the last sentence. I snapped my head up. I know she said she needed some time, but I can't let go of her.

"Please,Elena, we'll work through this. Think about the baby." I said reasoning.

"I am thinking about the baby. I'm going through so much that i'm surprised that my head didn't explode." She said. She was right but I can't let her walk away.

"Please..." I said whispering. She said nothing and walked away. I sat there and let a tear come out. I love her.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

Katherine was right he was a player. I know I should be mad but for some reason i'm not. I'm just hurt that he would do that to me. I know it was hard for me to do what I did but it was necessary. It was hard to walk away from him. But I had to. I walked back in the house and looked for Katherine. I saw her talking to a boy. His name was Cody. I don't know him that much but I heard he was sweet. My cousin looked like she was comfortable so I looked for Jenna. I needed to go home. I turned around and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorr-" I stopped when I realized I bumped into Rose.

"You should stay away from Damon." She said glaring at me.

"Don't worry his all yours." I said.

"He doesn't want you, you know that, right? I mean, you saw us kissing right. I'm pretty sure that it's obvious that your just one of his toys. Pregnant or not, I will beat you up if you don't stay away from him." She said in a threatening voice. I was on the verge of tears. Not because I was scared, because she was right. Damon probably doesn't even want me.

"I told you, he's all yours. You don't have to worry about me." I said while my voice was cracking. She just smirked and walked away. I found Jenna and told her I was going home. I walked home and when I walked outside I saw Damon. He looked mad. Rose was sitting next to him flirting her way to him. Damon looked up and made eye contact with me. I glared at him before walking away. I walked fast because I had a feeling that he was probably going to follow me. And I was right.

"Elena-" He said.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I growled. Damon looked hurt and was coming closer but that's when I ran. I ran really fast to my house and got in. I ran to my room while sobbing. I took of my dress and changed into a huge a black t shirt. I jumped into bed and started crying full on. I wish I could leave this town. Leave everyone. Leave Damon. But I can't because it's too late.

_Because I'm in love with Damon Salvatore._


	10. He Loves You

**4 weeks later**

It's been a long time since I've seen Damon. The last time I saw him, he was at the bar with some girl. He didn't see me so I quietly walked away. Physically I was ok. But Inside I was an emotional wreck. My stomach got bigger and now a days I started throwing up like 10 times a day. Damon and I haven't spoken since the party. He tried But Jenna,Katherine or Jeremy were there to answer the door. It's been a long time since i'v talked to Bonnie and Caroline so I called. I called Caroline first.

"Hello" She answered.

"Caroline.." I said.

"Elena! I haven't seen you a long time. Bonnie has been worried sick about you. And i'm sorry about Damon. I could kick his ass for you if you want.." She asked.

"Oh Caroline," I said.

"Do you think you could come hang out with us today?" She asked.

"By 'us' who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Me,Tyler and Bonnie. You could bring Katherine if you want. She's a nice friend. " She said.

"Umm, sure. I've been reallly bored. Oh and I don't think Katherine can come. She's with her boyfriend." I said as I giggled. After Katherine's whines about how she would never find a boy to love her, she finally did. Cody came over a few days ago and He was really sweet to Katherine. And he was nice to the rest of us. Even though neither of them said that they love each other, it's really obvious that he loves her and that she loves him.

"We'll meet you there at 6. Wait do you want us to drive you? Since you're pregnant and stuff..." She asked.

"No thank you. Jenna will take me." I said. We both hung up and decided to go up to my room. I walked up to my mirror and looked at myself. My belly has gotten way big. Even though i'm like 6 weeks into the pregnancy, it's big. Especially since I'm having twins. I miss Damon. I really do. Despite what he did, I miss him and I love him. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 5:34. I gradually walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed into a loose fitting tank top that's purple and jean shorts. School closed 2 weeks ago. I was happy because now I don't have to face their hate. My tank top was tight on me and I realized that I need to go shopping soon. I walked out my room and noticed that there was light coming from downstairs.

"JENNA,ARE YOU HOME?" I yelled out.

"Yeah, I'm downstairs." She replied. I slowly went down the steps. I walked into the living room and saw her watching "Titanic".

"Can you drop me off at the grill?" I asked.

" wait, let me grab my keys." She said as she got up. She came back down after a few minutes and waved her keys in my face.

"Let's go." She said. I nodded and followed her out the door. We got in her car and she started driving towards the grill.

"Katherine told me what happened between you and Damon.." She said. I looked out the window and said nothing.

"I know what he did was wrong..but he loves you Elena. He tries to talk to you every single day. He even came over today. If he didn't care and if he was a player then he wouldn't have tried so hard to try to talk to you." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah he came over every single day." She said.

"Not about that, do you really think that he loves me?" I asked wonder filling my eyes.

"Yes he does. Otherwise he wouldn't have tried so hard." She said.

"You love him,too, don't you.." She said. It sound more like a statement then a question.

"Yes, I do. But I don't think he loves me.." I said. I looked out the window again.

"Just give him a chance, Elena." She said. I nodded a little and we were in silence during the ride. When we finally arrived I got out and walked to the grill. I walked in and saw Caroline ,Tyler,a boy and Bonnie. Caroline's and Tyler's back were to me so I couldn't see the boy next to Tyler. I walked over to them and sat next to Bonnie. When I looked up I saw blue eyes.

"Damon.." I said. He looked at me and he looked sad. His hair was messier then usual and he looked like he was miserable. Everyone else felt the tension between us so Tyler decided to make it less awkward.

"Soooo, how are you Lena?" He asked. I turned to look at Tyler.

"I'm fine. you?" I asked.

"Good, We were just talking about the summer and your baby." He said smiling.

"Umm, Elena. Can Me and Bonnie talk to you for a sec?" She said with a serious voice. I looked at Bonnie and he had a serous expression. I nodded and went to the bathroom.

"Ok,so,I know that Damon is the last person you want to see right no, but he is like falling apart without you." Caroline said.

"She's right. Ever since that night, he would come to the bar and get drunk. Girls would try to talk to him but he would start talking about you and how you are more better and wonderful then them,Lena. Before we came we saw Damon and asked him to join us so he wouldn't get drunk." Bonnie said.

"What are you guys trying to do then?" I asked. Damon was talking about me to other girls? I blushed.

"You should forget about what he did because he..." Caroline said but put a hand over her mouth.

"He what?" I asked getting curious.

"Damon should tell you. That's not ours to tell." Bonnie said. I nodded and we went to back to the guys. I'm the reason why he comes to the grill and gets drunk. When we arrived we were talking and I noticed how Damons eyes never left me. I finally looked over to him.

"Can we talk?" I asked. He looked at me with hope in his eyes and said yes.

"We're just gonna go." Tyler said motioning to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Elena, I'm really sorry about what I did that nig-"

Damon, I want to-" Damon cut me off.

"Just listen to me. I'm sorry about what I did and I regret it. It's just Rose was getting to me and she said that You're too good for me. She kissed me and I kissed her back. She was about to take off my tux but before I could stop her you did. I never meant for it to go that far. And when you left crying, I felt heart broken and I couldn't stop thinking about you. About all the things I did. And I know that you probably hate me right now but I just want you to know that I love you." He said. His voice was cracking and I knew that he wasn't lying.

"Oh Damon,I could never hate you. I hate what you did..but I could never hate you because I love you,too." I said My eyes glistening with tears.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, when I left I couldn't stop thinking about you too. I actually wanted to leave but I couldn't because I would be leaving everyone I car about behind. And I also realized that I couldn't leave because I love you." I said. I looked at him and he looked so happy.

"So do you forgive me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"How are the babies?" He asked.

"They're fine. All of the organs are formed so the doctor is going to tell me the sex of the babies tomorrow. Do you want to come?" I asked.

"Yeah. What time?" He asked.

"Whenever you want." I said.

"Can you take me home? I'm tired." I said as I yawned. He nodded. We both got up and said our goodbyes to Caroline,Tyler & Bonnie. We walked to the car and when I got in the car I rested my head on the head rest. We drove in a comfortable silence. When he arrived I looked at him.

"Do you wanna stay over?" I asked

"Sure.." He said. We both got out of the car and walked up to my room. I was really tired and it was only 8:00. We went up to my room. I know that we confessed our love today but I don't care..I took off my clothes and put on a giant t shirt. I looked at Damon and I could see confused in his eyes.

"You could get comfy too, ya know." I said. smirking. He took off his shirt and his pants and laid down next to me. buried my face in his chest and he started caressing my face.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said. We both fell asleep in each other's arms that night

* * *

><p><strong>ELOHEL. This was a lousy chapter. But anyways... my back ... ELOHEL, KBYE.<strong>


	11. Things Change

**Epilogue;5 years later.**

****"Mommy,daddy!" Yelled Conner and Marissa. Damon and Elena had their hands intertwined and they were watching "Dear John".

"Hey baby." Elena said. Damon and Elena looked at their 5 year old children. Conner had the same brown eyes as Elena. His hair was brown and his hair was styled the same way Damon's was. His face structure was also like Damon's. Marissa, the youngest one from Conner(since Elena gave birth to her second) had raven black hair like Damon. She looked exactly like Damon,except in a girl version. Her hair was straight like Elena's and she had Damon's blue eyes. Though,her facial structure was like Elena's.

Marissa walked to Damon and sat down on his lap.

"Hey, princess." He said. Marissa giggled.

"Hey,daddy." She said. Conner walked over to Elena and sat down on her lap.

"What are you guys watching?" He asked.

"Dear John." Elena said.

"Your mommy's making me watch it." Damon whispered.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"Because she's weird." Damon whispered to his son. Elena playfully hit his arm.

"I'm right here, ya know?" She said.

"EWWWWWWWWW. THEY'RE KISSING." Conner yelled out. Damon covered Marissa's eyes.

"Lemme see." Marissa said. Elena started laughing when she heard their son making throwing up noises. After everything was settled they continued to watch the movie. Despite the kissing scenes. In the end they were all on floor. Half awake,Half asleep. Their two children were in the middle. Damon and Elena had their hands intertwined.

"I love you." Elena said as she heard their two children snore softly. They were both clinging on to their parents.

"I love you too." Damon replied.

Somewhere along the way, despite what he did to her, he changed his ways. Through the good and bad, they made it out together. What started out as hate,no emotions, sadness and depression...turned into love,care,emotion and happiness. Things changed for them...

_Things Change.._

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it was short, I'm kind of too sad to write or think...<strong>

**But I got my rep0rt card-:D 3 A's and 3 B's. ELOHEL. I SUCK. K,BYE.& thank you for the reviews. I love you guise, I really do-:D**


End file.
